Split
by frmCTwthlve
Summary: America finds him self in the south during the Civil war. having no clue what to do he just rolls with the events. he soon discovers the horror that is slavery. America is torn mentally down the Mason–Dixon Line. How will he escape?
1. Chapter 1

America felt a pounding in his head. He had been getting a lot of those lately. It might be because of the stress. The north and south had been fighting a lot. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes. He thought to him self, 'I need to stop this'. He got up and telegraphed England. He sent him a message asking for his advise on the matter. It took England three long hours to reply. America read the message. It read as this: I think you might break into war soon. If you notice any small children about, check to make sure they're not the other side. 'That was helpful' he thought sarcastically. He went to bed.

When he woke up he was in a room he had not recognized. He looked and saw it was not the north where he went to bed. He was on a plantation. In the south. He heard a voice calling.

"Lieutenant Jones! Are you forgetting to fight to liberate us?" a female voice called in a heavy southern ascent.

"From what?" America replied. He dreaded the reply he knew would come.

"Well from the Yankees of course! Now wash up and get ready. The platoon is going to march soon." The voice faded away from the door. He looked around. On the bedside was a confederate uniform. He had somehow developed an alter ego that had taken him the enemy. He wondered how long it would take him to get home. And how long it would take for the southern side of him to take him back.


	2. Chapter 2

America had no clue what he was doing. After getting breakfast from the kind folks who had apparently taken him in for the night. He marched of to find his platoon.

"Jones!" America turns to see a confederate soldier waving at him and calling him over to his table. As America sat at the table he somehow recognized some of the _Johnny__rebels_ at his table.

"You were sure luck to have that family take you in for the night! We had to sleep outside." Middle-aged man shouted in a southern ascent. He had just gotten used to England's ascent and now another one.

"Well, Jim, I just have a face I recon' people like." America said without hesitation. He also had a southern ascent. How did that happen? He turned and looked around the table and saw 3 other Johnny rebs. The one he had called Jim, who was middle aged, a smaller boy of 16 at the most. And a stern faced, Middle-aged man.

"You going to eat yur mash?" the small boy asked.

"Samm'l, you know you can alw'ys have some of my food." he said effortlessly. '_I__can__'__t__eat__this__stuff__anyway__and__this__kid__is__skin__and__bones_' America thought. The stern-faced man continued to glare at me until Jim poked him in the ribs.

"Jeb! Stop trying to weird Alf out!" Jim turned to him, "Sorry, he is fresh of the boat from Sweden. He joined the party at just the right time too!" they all finished their mash, '_whatever__it__was__'_, and started marching. Based on the position of the sun they were heading north like America had wanted them too. Time to head home.

'_**But**____**we**____**are**____**home**_' a voice in America's head sounded. America turned around and looked to see no one talking to him.

America learned much on the march. It turns out that it had been about one month since he blacked out and the southern side of him took over. America laughed with the men he had apparently been friends with and talked about pleasant things. They passed a plantation at hottest point in the day and the rebels stopped for lunch. Then America noticed the slaves had been looking like they're going to faint.

"You were always worried about the slaves, Alf, but don't worry. They're not really people." Jim said over lunch when he caught America staring. He mentally shuttered. _'__How__could__such__a__nice__looking__guy__be__so__cruel?__'_

"Umhn…" he replied after awhile. '_I__need__to__get__home__as__soon__as__possible__to__stop__this.__' _America thought_,__ '__I__can__'__t__stand__for__it.__' _

Wow, Out of character America is out of character! But these pals of America will continue to get racist so mentally prepare your self. Also when America is thinking to himself I is in _italics_ and when the southern side talks to America it is it _**italics**____**and**____**bold**_. Anyway I will be posting these from time to time but I won't stop until this is done. Kk

~frmCtwthlve


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days the platoon continued to march northward. America, though long used to the idea of slaves, was sick of seeing human suffering. He was supposed to be the country with liberty and justice for all. Not only white people. One night while on guard duty America sat on a stump and stared up at the stars thinking of what he should do. '_Should __I __turn __in __the __rest __of __the __platoon __when __we __reach __the __north? __Should __I __try __to __get __the __platoon __to __turn __around __to __save __my __new __friends? __Should __I-__' _his thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the bushes.

"We're almost there. Stop making so much noise!" a female voice said.

"The house should be within the next mile 'ere. If'n we get there before sunrise I reco'n we'll be safe," said a male voice. America shot up and ran over to the source of the noises.

"Halt!" she said in his best southern ascent, "who goes there?" slowly seven people come out of the bushes. It took America a few seconds to realize they were slaves. "What're you doing away from your masters?" America demanded.

"Were going to be sent back." The woman said.

"Who're y'all?" America demanded, putting his gun up in the leaders face.

"My name is Harriet Tubman," she announced, "I'm a conductor of the underground railroad." America lowered his gun. He had herd of that. It helped slaves escape from the south. The south side of him shouted for death,

'_**Kill **__**her! **__**We **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**need **__**any **__**slaves **__**ruining **__**our **__**plans!**_' America turned around and started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked.

"If you ever are ever in the north," America said in his normal voice, "ask for Alfred F. Jones."

"You're from the north?" the male slave asked. "What're ya doin' here?"

"Don't you have some slaves that need freeing?" America said. Harriet nodded and led all the slaves back into the bushes.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones." She said. America walked and sat back down on the stump. A few minutes later Jeb came out of the tent.

"I saw what ya did back there." Jeb said.

"So now you know." America said, not sure what to say.

"Good fur you. I was hopin' yur fr'm the north." America didn't know what to say. "Wh'n we g't t' the north," he continued, "I'm switching sides. You w'nt t' do so as well?" America thought about it. The worst part it he couldn't decide which side to chose. He was being torn apart by this war.

"Sure." America replied.

'_**You **__**shouldn**__**'**__**t **__**be **__**making **__**plans **__**you **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**keep, **__**brother. **__**Who **__**said **__**you**__**'**__**ll **__**still **__**be **__**in **__**control **__**for **__**that **__**long? **__**' **_the south side of him chanted, _**'**__**My **__**name **__**is **__**Confederate **__**America **__**and **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**be **__**taking **__**my **__**body **__**back **__**as **__**soon **__**as **__**I **__**have **__**the **__**chance. **__**' **_ America was in for trouble if Confederate stole his body again. He needed to get back to the north to stay sane.


	4. Chapter 4

Before he knew it America was faced with another dilemma.

"Alf! Yo, Alfred! Wake up!" he heard Jim shout.

"Please, England, five more minutes…" America mumbled. It took America a few seconds to realize his situation.

"England… whut do ya' recon' he means by that?" Samm'l spoke up. America got to his feet as quick as he could.

"What happened? What day is it? Where are we?" he asked

"Its November 18, 1864. We just saw some Yankees and you dropped down like a stone in the Mississippi. We recon'd you died out of fear. What a shame too. You were starting to get back to normal." Jim whispered. '_So __Confederate __took __over __again. __I__'__ve __been __out __for __a __week_.' America thought.

"_**That****'****s ****right, ****Onee-chan, ****I****'****ve ****been ****running ****the ****show ****for ****a ****whole ****week. ****Next ****time ****it ****will ****be ****a ****month!****" **_

"Why are we Whispering?" America asked.

"Y'nk's ov'r yond'r" Jeb replied. Then Jeb pointed over to a large Troop of union solders. They wore blue uniforms, the color America loved, and looked better funded then they were. His eyes started twords the back of the troop until he looked up to see who was leading. He gasped. America froze as he recognized the general at the head of the fray.

"Sherman?" America gasped. Then, without warning, someone's gun went off, they were spotted.

* * *

><p>England paced the room. He had been waiting there a whole half hour. He stopped and flipped open his pocket watch and looked at the time. 'It's <em>11:30 <em>_Greenwich __time.__' _He thought to himself,_ '__He__'__s __late.__' _Suddenly Canada and a tall man with a taller hat walked in the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late but the hockey game was in overtime." Canada shouted barley above a whisper. The man in the tall hat sat down at the desk and waved his hand to two other chairs.

"Sit, please." He said

"Where is America?" England shouted.

"Calm down." Canada whispered.

"I'm afraid to say," Lincoln cut them off, "America is gone."

"What do you mean?" Canada cut in.

"He has wandered into the south." Abraham announced.

"How?" England interjected, his brows furrowing in anger.

"The same way you go across the ocean so quickly or Canada could get here without having to cross the border. It seems Nations can go vast distances in just small amount of time and they only need wander in the general direction and they get to where they're going unless there is divine intervention." Lincoln continued, "So basically within one night America seems to have gone to the south. There have been reported sightings of him as a… I don't know how to break this to you…"

"What is it?" England and Canada shouted in unison.

"He's a confederate as of now." The nations stood silent. They both knew what the confederates stood for.

"Wha…what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me you git!" England shouted while getting up.

"England!" Canada whimpered.

"No! Don't say sorry, just get him back."

"Don't worry. Sherman will find him. He has planed this specifically to find America's whereabouts." The president said, "He will be back by the end of the war."

"Well how long will the war be?" England shouted in anger. For the first time during the meeting, Lincoln looked doubtful

"One never knows." England was enraged.

"I won't have some, some HUMAN telling me about war. I know about war! I know better than anyone!" England stormed out of the room. Canada turned to the president.

"I'm so sorry about that." Canada said. Lincoln nodded.

"Its quite alright." Canada nodded and walked out the door. Canada just saw England storming into the east side of the forest to get home. Canada sighed.

"I want my brother back." He looked at the stars and started heading north. Somewhere in the opposite direction America was is the south thinking the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sherman!" America whispered.

"You know this guy?" Jim whispered. America jumped when he heard the gun shot. The union solders ran over and pointed their guns at their face.

"Freeze, you rebel scum." One of the union solders said.

'W_hat __a __great __line!__' _America thought,_ '__I__'__ll __have __to __remember __that __one__'__._The rebels were rounded up and Sherman walked to look at all of them. He stopped when he saw America.

"Am- I mean Alfred. What are you doing?" America looked up. Sherman dragged him to the side. "I've been tearing up the south looking for you!"

"I don't know!" America replied.

"Come back to the north. Lincoln has been very worried." Sherman stated.

"_I __ain__'__t __going __back, __old __man!__"_ America spoke in a southern twang.

"What?" Sherman was suddenly shocked and confused.

"_I __said __I __ain__'__t __going __back __to __the __north,__" _America had no control over what he was saying. He tried to fight off his brother but can't. "_I__'__m __staying __down __here __with __my __own __kind!_" Confederate shouted. America looked at Sherman with pleading eyes. Sherman saw that the harsh words were not Americas.

"You tell him!" Jim cheered. America felt sick. He used all his energy to break the trance and ran into the bushes.

"_I've got my own body now, brother, I'll be seeing you soon._" America felt a ripping pain in his back and collapses.

* * *

><p>When America awoke he found himself still in the forest. He looked up and saw he's surrounded in blood.<p>

"What the?" he realizes he no longer has the accent that has haunted him for the past month. He looks up to see a small white ball of mush looking at him. It has brown hair parted on right and had a Nantucket hair like his own that was pointing downwards.

"_Hello brother._" It said in a southern voice disturbingly similar to his own. "_I'm going to win this war._" It rolled away. That was the beginning of the end.


End file.
